1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal husbandry and, more particularly, to a litter box liner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Litter boxes are widely used, primarily for cats, but also are used with other pets. These boxes have been made in various sizes of wood, metal, cardboard, plastics or the like. The litter boxes are employed with litter made of sand, sawdust, stone or other granular material and such animal litter is widely available.
One of the disadvantages of using a litter box is that it is often difficult and messy to dispose of the soiled litter and animal excrement and, very often, notwithstanding the use of litter, the litter box must be washed.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,225, to Yananton, employs a liner which is disposed in a litter box and is claw resistant. However, removal of the liner is often difficult, resulting in spillage of the litter and excrement, as well as contamination of the hands of the user.